Hydrazine extraction is used to prepare bone mineral specimens that are both free of protein and unaltered in physiochemical properties compared to native tissue. The deproteinated bone specimens are then examined by quantitative x-ray diffraction procedures measuring diffracion intensity and broadening. Conventional diffraction equipment is automated and computerized in order to time-average these data. The x-ray diffraction measurements accurately estimate both the quantity and average size (and/or perfection) of the apatite present in the biological specimen relative to synthetic standards of similar composition and crystal texture. Thus, the relative level of average mineral maturation is assessed for each deproteinated bone sample examined. These experimental procedures are being used to study bone degeneration and recovery in chronic uremia, with emphasis placed on the effectiveness of various methods of treatment for this disease.